Same Old Boring Sunnydale
by buffsterangelicxws
Summary: Buffy lives a boring life in Sunnydale, well that is until a rockstar comes to town to get away from fame, his name: Spike AU
1. Blonde Hands

***Los Angeles***  
  
"Wes I gotta leave, L.A.'s driving me fucking crazy, Dru royally fucked me." Spike yelled to his manager Wes.  
  
"William I know-" Wes started.  
  
"It's Spike" Spike yelled, "And no you don't fucking know! Everywhere I go there's someone looking at me! I go to get a cup of coffee and read the paper and there's more bullshit that Dru is telling to every fucking person who will listen!"  
  
Spike, the lead singer of America's number one band Blonde Hands, was going through a very public breakup with Drusilla Collins, England's favorite model.  
  
"Wes you have to get me out of here I can't take it anymore, I just can't take it anymore" Spike said desperately.  
  
Wes nodded, "Fine, you're not on tour for a couple of months, and yeah that's fine"  
  
Spike put his face in his hands and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God" he muttered.  
  
***Sunnydale***  
  
Buffy woke up early in the morning and went for a jog. She took her shower, as usual, when she got home. Then she woke up Dawn and made her breakfast.  
  
Soon after Dawn came down for breakfast her roommates Tara and Willow joined Dawn for breakfast while holding hands and kissing each other's temples.  
  
Buffy told the three good bye and headed to the Magic Box. She worked at the shop that her uncle, Rupert Giles, and friend Anya owned. She had worked there since her mom died a year ago from a brain aneurysm and needed extra cash and something to take her mind off of everything. Plus now that college was over she needed a steady job. All of her friends had them, Xander was a construction worker, Tara and Willow worked at a pet shop, Cordy worked at the new clothing store Lucky's in downtown Sunnydale, and Oz worked at Guitar World.  
  
Luckily her mom left her and Dawn enough money for hospital bills, household stuff, and Dawn's college tuition to UC Sunnydale. Dawn was starting when the summer was over and was extremely excited.  
  
This was her morning every morning; this was her life. She lived in a town called Sunnydale where nothing happens, ever. And Buffy was sure nothing was gonna change anytime soon.  
  
***Two Weeks Later***  
  
"So Buff," Xander started, "how was the movie"  
  
"Splendid," Buffy deadpanned, "I can't think of anything better then sitting through another Arnold Schwarzenegger come back"  
  
Willow chuckled, "Why did you even agree to go with Riley then?"  
  
"I don't know," Buffy, sighed, "Guess Sunnydale's infamous boredom got the best of me"  
  
"You could have gone shopping with us," Cordelia said.  
  
"Bored not desperate, Cordy" Buffy said as she sat down and Cordelia shrugged.  
  
Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Cordy were all at the Magic Box helping Buffy with customers and what not. Anya had a date with her boyfriend Oz and begged Buffy to handle the shop alone today and then Buffy begged the gang to help her handle the shop. She won them over by promising pizza goodness and a movie marathon at her house after work.  
  
"Buff," Xander said pointing to the backroom as Cordelia kissed his neck "me and Cordy are gonna go to the back room to . . . find something, yeah find something."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the two and with that they were gone. Xander and Cordy had been going out since their junior year at Sunnydale High and are completely in love. All of her friends were in serious relationships. Willow and Tara started dating during their first year of college and have been going strong since. Anya and Oz began dating their sophomore year of college after Oz finally got over the whole Willow being gay fiasco. Buffy dated this guy named Angel until about a year and a half ago when he decided to transfer to Harvard to study law. Since then Buffy dated a couple guys casually, one of those being Riley Finn, possibly the most dull man in history. We're including all dead presidents here. Nothing serious though, just a boring old romantic life.  
  
The bell on top of the magic box door rang and a tall man with sandy brown hair entered. Buffy thought he was kinda cute, in a smart 007 kind of way.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" Buffy asked greeting the man.  
  
"Yes" the man, said, "my friend said you carry the Orb of Thesulus which I hear makes a marvelous paperweight."  
  
"Well your friend would be right" Buffy said as she walked towards the orb, "Any specific color? We got red, blue, and clearish silvery color-thing"  
  
"Blue would be nice, please" the man kindly said.  
  
"Sure let me ring this up for you" Buffy said. As she did so she couldn't help but notice that this man was cute and he didn't have a tan line on his ring finger, which was good. Maybe she should seize the day and ask him out. She glanced over at Willow who as usual read her thoughts and gave her a goofy smile and the thumbs up sign and Buffy glared not so menacingly at her.  
  
"So you new in town?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Yes actually I just came here from L.A.," the man said with a smile as he grabbed his bag. He thought the girl in front of him was cute; definitely his type but he could use a new friend in town.  
  
"Big change of pace" Buffy commented.  
  
"Yes I suppose it is," he said with a halfhearted smile.  
  
"What made you come here?" Buffy questioned, wanting to learn more about the new man in town.  
  
"Job conflicts" he said as he shifted his weight on his feet.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said deciding she was gonna go for it, "You know me and my friends are having pizza and a movie at my place tonight and if you wanna come, you could you know."  
  
"I wish I could but I have to keep my roommate, boss, company tonight" Wes said regretfully.  
  
"Oh" Buffy said disappointedly.  
  
"However if you wouldn't mind two people . . ." Wes trailed.  
  
"Your friend is welcome" Buffy said happily.  
  
"That sounds good then," Wes smiled.  
  
"Yeah, so here are directions" Buffy said as she scribbled some down on paper, "And come anytime after 7"  
  
"Sounds great" Wes said as he started walking off, "by the way my name's Wes"  
  
"Buffy" she responded dumbly.  
  
***Spike & Wes's Apartment***  
  
"I'm not going over to some random chit's bleeding house" Spike shouted at Wes.  
  
"Come on Spike" Wes prodded, "If you are serious about making a new life here you should make some friends and this is the perfect opportunity"  
  
"Bloody hell" Spike grumbled, "If this chit turns out to be a fucking psycho, you're responsible for my death"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Wes said excitedly. He hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
Buffy was setting up the pizzas and movies while her friends looked at her while laughing. "Xander get your feet off the table" Buffy yelled.  
  
Xander moved his feet quickly while Cordelia laughed at him, "Scared of a girl Xander?" Cordy taunted.  
  
"Cordy clean up that spill" Buffy shouted at Cordy and she quickly obeyed. At this Xander laughed and received evil glares from both Cordy and Buffy.  
  
"So Buffy" Willow said casually as she patted Tara's leg, "you're not overly uptight tonight for any specific reason are you?"  
  
"No, no why would I be." Buffy said calmly.  
  
"She's got a hot guy coming over," Dawn said as she entered the living room, "I saw her actually move the laundry from the couch which she would never do for you guys, so that means hot guy comin'"  
  
"Dawn aren't you supposed to be going over to Janice's" Buffy said as she shooed her out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going" Dawn said as she waved good-bye to the others.  
  
"So Buff, we're not clean couch material." Xander said as he shoved some popcorn in his mouth and put his feet on the table.  
  
Buffy shot him a nasty look, "Get your feet off the table and it's his first time over and I want the house to look not like a total slob lives in it."  
  
"But total slobs do live in it" Willow giggled.  
  
Before Buffy had time to reply the doorbell rang and she ran to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror and then ran to the door to open it.  
  
The door opened revealing Wes and a very, very hot looking man.  
  
"Hi" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Ello Luv" Spike said as he grabbed the trembling girl's hand and kissed it.  
  
Wes pushed past the two who were obviously smitten with each other and entered the house slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh, Hi Wes" Buffy said never taking her eyes off the blonde man.  
  
"Hi, this is my friend Spike" Wes introduced him.  
  
"Buffy, my name." Buffy said as she troubled herself with putting together a complete sentence, "Yeah Buffy is my name."  
  
Spike chuckled at the girl; he had never seen anyone prettier. She was the complete opposite of Dru in an amazing way.  
  
Buffy finally broke out of her trance and introduced the two to her friends. "Okay guys this is Wes and Spike" she said pointing between the two. "Wes, Spike, this is Xander, Cordy, Willow, Tara, Oz, and Anya."  
  
Spike and Wes waved at the slightly overwhelming group of people. "Holy shit!" Cordy yelled breaking the silence.  
  
"Sorry" Xander said as he patted Cordelia's hand, "She forgot to take her medicine this morning"  
  
"Shut up Xander," Cordy said as she slapped him on the chest. "You're the lead singer of Blonde Hands! He's the lead singer of Blonde Hands. Did you know you're the lead singer of Blonde Hands?"  
  
Spike shifted nervously, "Uh . . .yeah. Kinda hoping you didn't though"  
  
"How can you not?" and Spike motioned to the other confused faces around the room, "Oh them, they know absolutely nothing about music. Take no offense"  
  
"Uh, thanks luv" Spike said cautiously throwing Wes a look saying crap. Spike really wanted to keep his being in Sunnydale on the down low. However, with people like Cordelia the chances were slim to none.  
  
***Later That Night***  
  
The night had gone relatively smooth. Buffy and Spike snuck glances at each other the whole night. Her, Spike, and Wes were the only people not making out during the movies. It was a bit uncomfortable, probably because Buffy was sitting in between Spike and Wes. Wes was supposed to be her date. Well, not really but he was date-like. And she was totally attracted to his friend, best friend according to the duo. She was so screwed.  
  
"You know what I'm gonna go get something to drink" Buffy whispered as she walked into the kitchen and put cold water on her face.  
  
"Hey" Spike said startling Buffy.  
  
"Oh, hi" Buffy said awkwardly.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could get a glass of water?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yeah sure" Buffy said as she carried out the requested task. She handed them the glass and there hands brushed against each other and sent shivers down both their spines. This caused both to let go of the glass and cause it to break.  
  
The two both bent down at the same time repeating sorry to the other. Buffy looked at Spike when she realized he wasn't picking up the glass anymore, instead he was looking intensely at her.  
  
Before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing. It was the best kiss either of them had ever had, ever.  
  
"What happened? I thought I heard something bre-" Wes said as he walked into the kitchen causing Spike and Buffy to pull apart and look at him shocked at their own actions.  
  
"Oh God" Wes said.  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! It started off boring cause that's what I wanted to portray Buffy's life as: Boring. Well hopefully the next chapter will be a LOT better! Thanks again for reading and remember review and tell me what you think of it so far and what I can do to make things better please. So . . . Be Kind Review 


	2. Nude Glory

"Oh god" Buffy and Spike both repeated at the same time.  
  
"I knew it" Wes whispered viciously, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with someone I liked, well that was my bad, why wouldn't she want a rock star"  
  
"Wes wait-" Buffy, said.  
  
"No that's okay" Wes said as he held up his hand, "Thanks for the evening"  
  
With that Wes was gone leaving a very ashamed looking Buffy and Spike.  
  
"I better get going" Spike said, "Maybe I'll talk to you later"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy whispered "Bye"  
  
"Bye" Spike said dejectedly as he left to go talk to Wes.  
  
***Spike & Wes's Apartment***  
  
Spike arrived at the apartment to see Wes sitting on the couch holding a beer bottle.  
  
"Hey" Wes slurred, "How's the rock star?"  
  
"Wes" Spike started, "I am so sorry for what happened. It was an accident, it just happened"  
  
"Stuff doesn't just happen" Wes stated, "you liked her, she liked you and you decided to make a move. Whatever I don't care, have her"  
  
"I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to. That includes doing ANYTHING else with Buffy. It was a one time thing that I totally regret and I'm not gonna see her anymore, ever. She's your girl, we just accidentally kissed" Spike apologized.  
  
"Thanks, but doesn't matter. She doesn't want me," Wes said sadly as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
Spike rubbed his head, he felt like he would collapse. It was his first week in Sunnydale and he felt screwed already. Sure he would absolutely love to date Buffy, but he couldn't, couldn't even be her friend cause he knew he couldn't control himself around her. Fuck.  
  
***Magic Box***  
  
Buffy came in Monday morning, not fully recovered from Friday night's "incident" as she now referred to it as. She felt awful about what happened between her and Spike but she liked him so much. Well, she didn't know him that well . . .but she liked what she saw.  
  
"Oh well" Buffy muttered to herself.  
  
"What?" Anya asked as she entered from the storage room and turned the open sign on.  
  
"Nothing" Buffy said sadly, "just talking to myself"  
  
"Oh" Anya said happily.  
  
The bell on top of the door rang and Buffy looked up to see the costumer, and her lucky day finally came.  
  
"Hi Spike" Buffy said shyly.  
  
"Ello" Spike responded while sticking his hands in his pocket and looking around the shop. "Wes told me you work here"  
  
"Oh" Buffy nodded dumbly.  
  
"Yeah" Spike said, "So do you have time to talk."  
  
"Sure" Buffy stuttered, "Anya I'll be right back"  
  
"Okay" Anya answered not really caring because she was counting the money in the cash register.  
  
"You wanna go into the backroom and talk" Buffy said pointing to the door.  
  
"Sure" Spike agreed and the two walked into the room and looked around, avoiding the others eyes.  
  
"I just wanna say that what happened on Friday night was a total accident," Spike said quickly.  
  
Buffy felt disheartened at this comment for some reason, "Oh, sure whatever. I didn't mean to cause anything between you and Wes"  
  
"Don't worry we're okay now" Spike said.  
  
"Well maybe we could be friends still," Buffy suggested.  
  
"I don't know if that would be the best idea," Spike whispered.  
  
"Okay, whatever, doesn't really matter" Buffy said quietly. "Well I better get back to work"  
  
"Ok" Spike said numbly. "I'm gonna go"  
  
"Bye" Buffy whispered to his retreating form.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
Well that was a hell of a day Buffy thought to herself. Since Spike left the Magic Box the day went downhill. Everything bad that could happen happened. One of the shelves broke, Anya slipped on some of the magicy type stuff that was on the floor and twisted her ankle, and to top it off a twerp teenager tried to steal a jar filled with eye of newt and Buffy had to chase after him per Anya's request. And yes she did this in her favorite pair of three-inch boots.  
  
Now all she wanted to do was take a long, hot bath but of course Dawn needed her.  
  
"Buffy" Dawn said with her best innocent wittle gewl face, "I had an accident"  
  
"Well change the sheets," Buffy said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen. She came to a sudden halt, "Dawn what the HELL did you do?!"  
  
"Nothing" Dawn said receiving a glare from Buffy, "I tried to make some Mac'n'Cheese for dinner and I . . .forgot and things started to boil over and cheese started to fly and things got . . .bad."  
  
"Dawn" Buffy said exasperated, "What did I tell you about using the stove when I'm not here"  
  
"Well, I wanted to make you dinner. You sounded so stressed on the phone earlier today and I know how much you love cheesy goodness" Dawn said trying to make up for her tiny mishap.  
  
"Grab a mop and start cleaning" Buffy said as she exited the room, "I'm taking a bath"  
  
"Aren't you gonna help me clean?" Dawn called after her and herd Buffy laugh, loudly, in response.  
  
"Bitch" Dawn said not really meaning it.  
  
***Spike & Wes's Apartment***  
  
Spike was sitting on the couch watching BBC's show Manchild and working on some lyrics for Blonde Hand's next album when a very happy looking Wes entered humming a tune.  
  
"Hey Wes" Spike said suspiciously, "I didn't know you were a fan of Mary Had A Little Lamb"  
  
"What . . .oh just got it stuck in my head" Wes said, well, almost . . .gleefully.  
  
"So I take it things went well at the bookstore." Spike questioned.  
  
"Yeah you could say that" Wes said as he sat down on the couch next to Spike.  
  
"Well find the latest edition of Withering Heights?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
"No" Wes responded, "Met a girl"  
  
This caught Spike's attention, "You did"  
  
"Yeah she worked at the bookstore. She was smart, witty, and pretty. Oh look I rhymed" Wes laughed.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it his attitude had totally changed since this morning. "What's her name?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Fred" Wes answered with a smile.  
  
"You met a girl? Or you met a man?" Spike said with a laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, it's short for Winifred" Wes answered not letting anything get his mood down.  
  
"Well you got over what's her name pretty fast" Spike said casually.  
  
"Buffy. You can say her name" Wes said, "And yeah, she was a little too California for me, Fred's more Boston/ English if you know what I mean"  
  
"Yeah" Spike answered sarcastically, "And what do you mean too California for you?"  
  
"Blonde, tan. Not my thing, well maybe I thought it was but that was before Fred." Wes said, "I'm going to bed, talk to you later"  
  
"Okay," Spike said cautiously, "Bloke got it real bad."  
  
Then a thought occurred to Spike, if Wes didn't have feelings for Buffy anymore that meant he could date her. Things were looking up after all. Maybe he'd stop by Buffy's house and ask her out.  
  
Spike looked at the clock, seven o'clock, not that late maybe I'll ask her for a cup of coffee or something. He grabbed his duster and was gone.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
Dawn just finished cleaning up the Mac'n'Cheese mess when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal the lead singer of BLONDE HANDS!  
  
"Oh My God" Dawn screeched, "You're like my favorite! Did I win some sort of contest! OH MY GOD is there like a news crew, let me just go put some make up on and change my clothes."  
  
"Wait" Spike yelled after the overly enthusiastic girl. "This is Buffy's house isn't it?"  
  
Dawn's face fell, "You wanna talk to Buffy. She doesn't even know who you are, she doesn't know that you had a snake named Mickey that died because of a freak beheading incident, she doesn't know that you die your hair every eight to nine days-"  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I met Buffy a couple of nights ago and I wanted to talk to her" Spike said to the girl.  
  
"Buffy met you and she didn't tell me, she knows how much I like you" Dawn said angrily. I'll teach her a lesson Dawn thought to herself.  
  
"Is Buffy home now" Spike said interrupting the girl's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah" Dawn said evilly. "She's upstairs you can go see her. Just walk up those stairs and it's the first door you see, directly across from the stairs."  
  
"You sure she won't mind" Spike questioned.  
  
"Nope she won't mind at all" Dawn said grinning evilly.  
  
Spike smiled at the strange girl and walked up the stairs, he saw the door she was talking about and opened it. And there standing in the middle of the bathroom was a very, very nude Buffy.  
  
Important:  
  
Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, I know it stated off dull, yet again, but I'm having a hard time getting the story off it's feet. So if anyone has any suggestions please just review. Thanks for reading again and remember . . . Be Kind Review 


	3. Hormone Driven Girls In Tube Tops

The bathtub was filling while Buffy brushed her hair out. This day was like the never-ending day and now a bath was the only way to end it, all thoughts of certain blonde haired people could leave her mind. She took off her robe and checked the water, perfect she thought.  
  
Buffy was about to enter when she heard the door knob turn, she figured it was Dawn and turned around to yell at her and saw a very, very shocked looking Spike.  
  
"Oh My God" Spike said aloud in shock.  
  
Buffy, however, broke that trance and started yelling at him to shut the door. Spike quickly shut it and couldn't believe what he had just seen. Oh My God was about the only thought going through his head.  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Dawn hear Buffy yelling to shut the door and then a slam, Dawn smirked to herself. That's what you get for not telling me you know a rock star.  
  
***Bathroom***  
  
Oh my god Buffy thought. I can't ever look at him again, he saw me naked. Very, Very Naked, I'll never be able to look at him again. He wasn't supposed to be here, and why didn't he knock, oh my gosh he saw me naked.  
  
Buffy slipped her robe on and prepped herself for talking to him, okay no big deal, I'll just act like it never happened.  
  
***Hall***  
  
Well it's not like I can just act like I didn't see what I just saw Spike thought to himself and he's tried to mentally sort out this debacle. All of a sudden the door opened to reveal a blushing Buffy standing there looking very nervous.  
  
"Hi" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Listen I'm really, really-" Spike started apologizing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
Spike looked down at his shoes, "I was just wondering if you wanted to get some coffee, and that girl downstairs said I could come up and you wouldn't mind"  
  
"Dawn, I just love having a little sister." Buffy muttered sarcastically, when a thought hit her, "I thought you said we couldn't be friends?"  
  
"Well, funny thing happened today" Spike started and received a serious look from Buffy, "You see Wes went to check out the bookstore you guys have and he met this girl that works there and now he's smitten with her"  
  
"Great" Buffy said with no emotion.  
  
"And that means he doesn't care if we talk, go out, or you know, date . . ." Spike drifted off.  
  
"I don't know" Buffy said quietly.  
  
"How come?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"Because, not even twenty-four hours ago you told me couldn't date and probably couldn't be friends and now that your friend has a girl you're free, feelin' the love in this room" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"No" Spike said anger rising, "It's not like that, it's just, would you date someone your friend had feelings for and asked out first?"  
  
Buffy thought about asking out Xander or Oz or . . .Tara, well never mind, but she wouldn't. "I guess you're right" Buffy conceded  
  
"So does that mean you wanna go out?" Spike said with hope rising.  
  
"I don't-" Buffy started.  
  
"Just coffee" Spike offered.  
  
Buffy thought about this and nodded, "Let me just go get some clothes"  
  
***Espresso Pump***  
  
" . . .since my mom died I've been working pretty much full time at the Magic Box." Buffy finished.  
  
"Do you like it?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Well I see my one of my best friends, Anya, every day, all day. Wait a minute that's not a pro" Buffy laughed jokingly, "I mean, the pay's good and the hours are flexible so I can pick up Dawn from school when Xander has to pull extra hours on site."  
  
"But do you like it?" Spike prodded.  
  
"I don't know" Buffy said looking into her frappachino, "I don't not like it"  
  
"See, when I'm performing, live, I feel so alive and love what I'm doing and feel at home right where I should." Spike said trying to explain what he meant.  
  
"I don't feel that way about the job, but you're famous so . . .and I'm just a little, small town girl of Sunny-D trying to make it. I don't have the same opportunities you do." Buffy explained her side.  
  
"Yeah you do" Spike said, almost convincingly, "Hate to go after-school special on you but you can do anything you put your mind to."  
  
Buffy chuckled humorlessly at this, "I don't have time to chase after silly dreams in hope of making something of myself. I have to raise a sixteen year old girl, I don't have time to mess around."  
  
Spike's heart went out for this girl, at her age he was promoting his first album and touring, smoking, drinking, living the rock and roll life. This wasn't fair she should have a choice; she shouldn't be chained to this life because she has to raise her sister.  
  
"But you know it's okay" Buffy said interrupting his thoughts, "I mean Dawn turns eighteen in two years and then I'll have time to explore if I feel like it you know, maybe I can go back to college and get my masters in something, who knows?"  
  
"Yeah" Spike nodded not wanting to ruin her spirit.  
  
"So tell me about your life, what is it like having hormone driven girls in tube tops throwing themselves at you?" Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, you see I try not to think about it like that" Spike said going along with her story, "You see I think of them as fans who . . ." Spike continued as they talked until the shop closed.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
"You really didn't have to walk me home" Buffy said bashfully, "I can handle myself"  
  
"I know" Spike said staring at her intently, "I was listening, black belt in karate, don't mess with Buffy"  
  
Buffy laughed softly, "Well I had a lot of fun tonight"  
  
"Me too" Spike agreed.  
  
Buffy looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They were so blue Buffy noticed, like oceans, or Kool-Aid, or bright blue paint.  
  
Buffy's thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Spike inching closer to her. His lips met hers in a soft, chaste kiss. His forehead rested on hers, "Can I take you out tomorrow night?" Spike asked nervously.  
  
"Let me think" Buffy said with a smile, "Ok."  
  
Spike took her hand and gave it a kiss, "See you tomorrow, seven okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded as he walked away. I take that back Buffy thought, a bath wasn't the perfect way to end the day.  
  
Important:  
  
Hope you like the story and thanks for reading! Also thanks for the positive reviews, keep on reviewing to tell me what you would like to see. Thanks again for reading. Be Kind Review 


	4. Don't Ruin Your MakeUp

SORRY: Don't Know what's wrong with this document, I'll try and fix it as soon as possible, Most of the mess-ups are quotation marks and apostrophes. Sorry Again, I'll try and repost a better chapter  
  
Buffy's House  
  
Willow and Cordy were over helping her get ready for her date with Spike. Buffy couldn't remember a time where she had been more nervous, she really, really liked Spike and wanted tonight to go great and for that to happen she had to have the perfect dress.  
  
Spike & Wes's Apartment  
  
Spike was preparing himself for tonight's date. He decided on plain black pants and a button-up blue shirt. He was just slicking back his hair when Wes entered.  
  
"Hey, I'm going out with Fred . . ." Wes drifted off as he realized he was getting ready to go somewhere, "Where are you going tonight?"  
  
"Um . . .out" Spike answered cautiously.  
  
"With . . ." Wes prodded.  
  
Spike shifted nervously and very quietly said "Buffy"  
  
"You know you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, no guilt here" Wes encouraged.  
  
"I know it's just—" Spike started.  
  
"Don't worry, Fred is much more my type" Wes said kindly as he left the room, "Good luck tonight"  
  
Spike smiled and continued getting ready for tonight's date, he was taking her to, for what he heard, the finest Italian restaurant in town.  
  
Buffy's House  
  
The girls had decided on a strappy, pale green dress that complimented Buffy's hair and eyes, and since she didn't know where they were going it was the perfect amount of casual elegance. Dawn had given it the final stamp of approval and now she was ready to go.  
  
"So you ready to knock him out?" Cordelia asked as she put the finishing touches of Buffy's makeup on.  
  
"I think so," Buffy said nervously as she chewed on her lip.  
  
"Stop" Cordy scolded as she approached Buffy with the lipstick, again, "You do not want to ruin your makeup"  
  
Willow was finishing Buffy's hair, perfect amount of tousled waves. Buffy checked herself in the mirror and then turned to the girls, "how do I look?"  
  
"Perfect" The two said at the same time.  
  
Then all three of them hear the doorbell ring followed by Dawn greeting Spike and then trampling up the stairs to tell Buffy.  
  
"You ready?" Dawn said as she entered the room with a smile. Even though Buffy stole her future husband she hasn't seen Buffy this happy since their mom was alive and she was glad for this change.  
  
"As I'll ever be" Buffy said as she told Willow and Cordelia bye and gave Dawn a hug. "I won't be back late and don't eat too much junk"  
  
"I got it, I got it" Dawn said unconvincingly as she pushed Buffy towards the stairs.  
  
What is taking so bleeding long Spike thought to himself. Then someone walking down the stairs caught his attention. Bloody hell, she looks gorgeous.  
  
Buffy saw Spike standing in the doorway with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand. Yummy, Buffy thought when she saw him, that blue was a nice blue on him.  
  
"Hey" Buffy greeted nervously.  
  
Spike gave her a smirk "Ello luv, you look beautiful"  
  
"Thank you" Buffy replied as she took the flowers he held out to her, "You clean up pretty nice as well. I'm gonna put these in water, I'll be just a minute"  
  
"Okay" Spike said while he fidgeted. He was very nervous for this date and he did not want to mess this up.  
  
Buffy emerged a few minutes later. "You ready?" Spike asked.  
  
"As I'll ever be" Buffy said with a smile as she looped her arm with his.  
  
Spike's Car  
  
"So, famous rock star and you drive this" Buffy said while motioning to the car.  
  
"This is a classic," Spike said defending his car.  
  
"And by classic you mean old, right?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey watch your mouth" Spike said defensively.  
  
"Okay, okay" Buffy said with a smile as she held up her hands in surrender. "So you gonna tell me where you're taking me?"  
  
"No" Spike said casually.  
  
"Why not?" Buffy asked with a smile.  
  
"Surprise" Spike responded with a smirk.  
  
The rest of the ride was filled with comfortable small talk that is until they pulled up to the restaurant.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Buffy asked panicking.  
  
"We're eating dinner," Spike said curiously.  
  
"We cannot eat here" Buffy shouted, "I mean we can't eat here"  
  
"Why?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's just . . ." Buffy trailed, "never mind, let's eat"  
  
"If you don't want—" Spike said nervously, not wanting to take her somewhere she didn't want to go.  
  
"No, no it's fine" Buffy said trying to act happy when inside she was screaming with nervousness.  
  
They entered the restaurant and their table was ready so the hostess led them there, while giving Spike curious looks.  
  
She seated them at their table and gave them their menus but before she walked away she couldn't resist, "I'm sorry but are you Spike of Blonde Hands?"  
  
"Um, yeah, but if you could not draw attention to it, that would be great" Spike said hoping she didn't make a scene.  
  
"Sure, it's just, can I have an autograph?" the girl asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah sure, do you have any paper?" Spike asked as the girl quickly pulled out a ripped piece of paper from her pocket and grabbed a pen from one of the passing waiters. Spike quickly signed the paper and the girl went off happily.  
  
The dinner went very well and the two were having a great time. Buffy didn't know why she was so worried everything would be fine.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Buffy dismissed herself.  
  
Spike was extremely glad at how the evening was going; he was worried after Buffy said she didn't want to go to the restaurant but when she agreed things went uphill and everything was going great.  
  
"Excuse me" a tall man greeted him, "I don't mean to interrupt your evening but I heard that we had someone famous here and I wanted to come out and greet you and see how you're meal was going."  
  
"Great thanks" Spike said already wanting the guy to leave.  
  
"We have a complimentary bottle of champagne for you and we hope you will come back soon to join us"  
  
"Thank you" Spike said graciously.  
  
Buffy exited the restroom and saw a tall man standing at the table talking to Spike, shit she thought to herself.  
  
She carefully approached the table and saw the man hand Spike a bottle of champagne.  
  
Spike finally notice Buffy approaching the table, "Excuse me, I hate to be rude but my lady's back from the bathroom and if we could just . . ."  
  
"Say no more" the man said kindly, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening"  
  
With that he turned around to see the man's date approach the table. He was in shock for a moment. Finally he decided to say something, "Buffy"  
  
Buffy looked him in the eyes with no smile and stopped walking, Spike turned around to see why she had stopped walking, (no more clickage of the heels) Buffy greeted the man in front of her, "Been a long time, Angel"  
  
Important:  
  
Hope you liked and thanks for reading. Please review so I don't have to make Angel and Buffy fall madly in love all. Thanks again for reading. Be Kind Review 


	5. This Could Be Sometime

"Long time" Angel said.  
  
"Well, you know, didn't exactly end on the best of terms." Buffy said with venom.  
  
"You two know each other?" Spike questioned breaking up the two's glare-a- thon.  
  
"You could say that" Angel said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, if you count two years of dating, then yeah, we know each other" Buffy said with another glare at Angel.  
  
Spike stared at the two while feeling very awkward. This was obviously the reason Buffy didn't want to go to this restaurant. He felt like an idiot, he should have just taken her somewhere else like she wanted, but no, have to be the big, manly man who takes women out to fancy restaurants. That's it; from now on all my dates get McDonald's. Spike's thoughts were interrupted by Angel asking the two a question.  
  
"How long have you two been dating?" Angel questioned, curious when Buffy became able to snag herself a rock star.  
  
"That's none of your business." Buffy stated, while Spike said . . .  
  
"First date"  
  
The two both looked at each other and Spike shrugged at Buffy's glare.  
  
"Hey Spike, do you mind if we leave now, I'm not hungry anymore" Buffy said harshly while looking at Angel.  
  
"Sure" Spike said not really sure what to do, "Can I get the bill?"  
  
"The meal is on the house" Angel said with a cruel smile, "I hope you consider coming back"  
  
"Not likely" Buffy stated as she walked out of the restaurant.  
  
***Spike's Car***  
  
The two both sat uncomfortably in the rickety DeSoto. Buffy stared out the window as Spike stole glances at her. He didn't really know what to do or say.  
  
"So . . ." Spike started.  
  
Buffy broke out of her trance, "Listen I'm really sorry that the dinner was ruined."  
  
"Don't worry, I should have just listened to you when you said you didn't want to go to the restaurant. Just have a case of bloody stupidity that prevented me from doin' so" Spike said brushing it off, but inside feeling slightly disappointed.  
  
"No it's my fault, I ruined the whole evening. God, you must be hungry," Buffy said realizing that she sure as hell was.  
  
"You wanna go get something?" Spike asked cautiously.  
  
"Well since that was about the only nice restaurant in Sunnydale I don't think there's really anywhere we could go." Buffy said matter-of-factly. "Oh, unless you're up for a lotta Espresso?"  
  
"That's okay" Spike chuckled, "I could take you back to my place."  
  
Buffy gave Spike a you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.  
  
"No, no, not to do that" Spike quickly amended, "But I happen to have picked up some culinary skills and could make you something."  
  
Buffy thought for a moment and decided she didn't want to make the night a total bust.  
  
"That sounds nice" she said with a smile.  
  
"Good" Spike grinned back at her.  
  
"So, whatcha gonna make me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh" Spike said with his brow furrowed, "I didn't think of that part, we don't really have any food. Do you mind if we stop at the grocery store?"  
  
"That's fine" Buffy said looking at her watch, "But you have exactly twenty- five minutes till closing time and it takes fifteen minutes to get there from where we are"  
  
With that Spike pushed down on the accelerator and they were off.  
  
***Grocery Store***  
  
Thanks to Spike's speedy driving the pair had exactly sixteen minutes to get all the supplies they needed for tonight's dinner.  
  
"So what are we making tonight at Casa de Spike" Buffy said finally putting her high school level Spanish skills to use.  
  
"I was thinking pasta, and something . . .chocolate for dessert" Spike grinned.  
  
"You know the way to a woman's heart" Buffy said with a smile and then blushed and looked down at her feet. Spike liked that he made her nervous, that meant he was doing something right.  
  
The two spent the next fourteen minutes going through the aisles picking up things such as noodles, sauce, tomatoes, raspberries, strawberries, chocolate cake mix, milk, whipped cream, caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, Bailey's, French vanilla ice cream, oranges and cinnamon.  
  
They ran to the cash register as the clerk gave them an evil look for making her wait for them, the last customers in the store. She quickly rang up all the items and the two were off.  
  
***Spike's Apartment***  
  
The two stumbled into the apartment laughing.  
  
"We have to have spent the most money in that store in the shortest amount of time" Buffy said as her laughter died down.  
  
"Wes?" Spike called out as he looked through the rooms and turned back to look at Buffy with a devious grin, "Alone."  
  
"At last" Buffy finished, the two were looking intently into each other's eyes when it became too intense for Buffy, "So I'll be in charge of dessert and you can make the pasta, okay?"  
  
"You sure you can cook luv?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yes I can cook" Buffy answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Ok" Spike said not entirely believing it.  
  
"I'll have you believe I have made some mean desserts in my time." Buffy said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Never said you didn't" Spike stated with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, well you'll be sorry when you're wrong and in a chocolately heaven." Buffy said and then reevaluating her thoughts, "well I guess if you're in heaven you won't be too sorry, but you know what I mean."  
  
"That I do luv, that I do" Spike said as he brushed past her in the kitchen placing a feather light kiss on her head. Buffy smiled to herself, tonight wasn't as bad as she expected, in fact it was the best date she had ever had.  
  
The two went about cooking their meals, both sneaking occasional glances at the other and then looking away when they caught the other's attention.  
  
Buffy was sitting at the table now as Spike brought over their plates of pasta.  
  
"Dig in" Spike said as he put a napkin on her lap.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said graciously.  
  
Spike sat down and started to eat her pasta and looked across the table at Buffy. "Aren't you gonna eat yours?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Well, that's the thing" Buffy said nervously, "I don't really like pasta."  
  
Spike looked at her ridiculously "Why didn't you tell me that at the store?"  
  
"Well you seemed so happy about making it and besides I know pastas the only thing you can cook." Buffy stated.  
  
"How would you know that?" Spike asked wonderingly.  
  
"Every female knows that a man can only make pasta, especially one that's on the road all the time."  
  
"Caught me." Spike said bashfully and Buffy chuckled, "Besides the point, you'll like my pasta"  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said nervously, knowing her strong distaste for pasta.  
  
"You can't get out of this one, if I'm trying your dessert, you're trying my dinner" Spike said sternly.  
  
"But mine's good" Buffy whined.  
  
"And mine's not?" Spike questioned innocently.  
  
"Fine" Buffy muttered. She picked up her spoon and gave herself an internal pep talk. She took a noodle with very little sauce and Spike reached across the table and piled the pasta on her fork. She glared hard at him and he gave her an innocent look. Buffy raised the fork and put it in her mouth with a look of utter distaste. That look quickly changed over to confusion, to surprise, to delight. And soon another fork full was being eaten.  
  
"This is really good" Buffy said as she swallowed the food in her mouth.  
  
"Of course it is." Spike said plainly, "I made it"  
  
"But I hate pasta" Buffy said confused.  
  
"But mine has a secret ingredient." Spike stated.  
  
"Which is . . .?" Buffy said egging him on.  
  
"Secret" Spike stated simply giving Buffy a smile.  
  
The rest of dinner went over smoothly and for dessert Buffy pulled Spike's chair next to hers and set the toppings down at the table and each of the two had a glass, bowl and plate.  
  
"You ready?" Buffy asked with a smile.  
  
"As I'll ever be," Spike said with a look of mock bravery.  
  
"Good" Buffy said evilly.  
  
Buffy grabbed the bottle of Bailey's and poured it into one of the glasses and scooped some ice cream into it. Then she took some of the oranges she had cooked earlier and put it into the concoction and topped that with caramel sauce. She looked at Spike's face with a smile, he looked nervous.  
  
"It's just food" Buffy said.  
  
"Says the lady who was afraid of noodles and tomatoes." Spike said with a look.  
  
"Ha ha, yuck it up" Buffy said sarcastically, "You're gonna regret it"  
  
She took the spoon and got an equal share of everything on it and raised it to Spike's mouth, he bravely opened it and she fed the food to him.  
  
He had a look of utter pleasure on his face.  
  
"That is bloody brilliant" Spike said after a minute.  
  
"Ha! I told you!" Buffy said feeling proud of herself.  
  
Before she had a chance to gloat anymore Spike shoved a spoonful of the mix into her mouth. While doing this he got a little caramel on his mouth. After she swallowed Spike licked the caramel off her lip.  
  
The two were soon entangled in a passionate kiss that went on for days, but only a moment. A perfect moment frozen into time, hands roamed over bodies exploring new skin. The pair soon broke apart.  
  
"This is too soon," Buffy said sadly.  
  
"Probably right." Spike said with equal regret in his voice.  
  
He brushed her hair off her shoulder and Buffy's eyes rose and met his. The two were soon again locked in another passionate moment this time they stood up and fell onto the couch laughing.  
  
"You know, sometimes you can't help how soon things happen" Buffy said nervously.  
  
"Sometimes" Spike said carefully.  
  
"This could be sometime," Buffy said looking into his eyes.  
  
"It could" Spike said as he picked Buffy up and carried her into the bedroom where they would spend the rest of the night leaving food filling the kitchen and a bewildered looking Wes.  
  
IMPORTANT: Sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I gave you a little Spuffy loving. So that means you better review or else no more Spuffy lovin' and I think you are all too smart to let that happen. Hope you enjoyed and please, please . . . Be Kind Review 


	6. The Study Of Getting Laid

"Morning" Spike whispered into Buffy's ear as she woke up.  
  
Buffy smiled to him as she covered her mouth with Spike's comforter. "Morning" She said quietly.  
  
Spike went in to give her a kiss and she pulled away. "What?" Spike asked concerned.  
  
"Morning breath" Buffy said shyly and Spike laughed at her answer, feeling relieved she didn't regret last night.  
  
"I don't care" Spike said pulling the blanket down, "All I care about is giving my girl a kiss"  
  
Buffy reluctantly let him give her a kiss and smiled to him as she pulled away. "See that wasn't so bad" Spike said as he rolled on top of her.  
  
"Not at all" Buffy agreed, "But I have to go"  
  
"Why?" Spike asked feeling concern rise in him yet again.  
  
"Dawn's at home by herself" Buffy said regretfully.  
  
"She can stay home by herself can't she?" Spike asked hopefully.  
  
"Would you want to see your mom coming home in the morning after a night out with a guy?" Buffy questioned with a pointed look.  
  
"You're not her mom." Spike said even though he got the point of the question.  
  
"I gotta go" Buffy said as she gave him a last kiss and got her clothes on.  
  
"Bye" Spike said as he stared sadly at her retreating form.  
  
Spike walked into the kitchen a little later, after he had taken his shower, to see Wesley sitting at the kitchen table eating some sausage and toast.  
  
"Mornin'" Spike greeted tiredly.  
  
"Hey" Wes greeted tearing his eyes away from the Sunnydale Times, "Saw Buffy leave this morning."  
  
"Sorry about that" Spike said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Don't worry" Wes said "I had my first date with Fred last night"  
  
"How was it?" Spike inquired curiously.  
  
"Great, we had dinner at her place then went for a walk along the beach by her house."  
  
"Sounds nice" Spike said.  
  
"It was" Wes said quickly adding, "Not as nice with your date with Buffy though"  
  
"Ha, ha" Spike sarcastically said catching Wes's pointed look, "What can I say I've always moved quick"  
  
"Do you like her? You know enough not to hurt her?" Wes asked Spike knowing full well that when he has to go on tour it would be especially hard on her. Not knowing what her boyfriend was doing in some foreign country.  
  
"I think so" Spike answered truthfully, "I mean she's funny, smart, beautiful, kind, caring . . .god she's just amazing."  
  
"Good" Wes said as he picked up his dishes and took them to the sink, "Then don't hurt her"  
  
With that Wes walked into the bathroom to go get ready for the day ahead of him leaving Spike with his last words. Spike didn't want to hurt Buffy, he'd rather die, but he knew this whole rock star thing would cause tension in them, if not now, later. He would hate for her to become resentful or bitter towards him, but he wanted to be with her so bad.  
  
Spike was starting to get frustrated with himself and just wanted to see Buffy. She had to watch Dawn though, maybe tonight though . . .  
  
And with that Spike made a plan for surprising Buffy with an extra special date tonight.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
As Buffy quietly entered her house and turned into the kitchen some very anxious looking faces greeted her.  
  
"Hey Buff" Xander waved with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Where have you been?" Cordy asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Out" Buffy said casually.  
  
"Out, all night?" Dawn asked knowing full well where Buffy had been and what she had been doing.  
  
"Yeah, so what? I'm an adult," Buffy said nonchalantly.  
  
"But you're also my guardian. And last night I didn't know what to do without you" Dawn said in a fake whiney voice.  
  
"Sorry, I'll make sure to leave you directions on how to use the television and microwave next time I go out" Buffy said sarcastically as she opened the refrigerator looking for some breakfast.  
  
"Next time?" Willow asked breaking her silence.  
  
"Yes, next time I have to go to the library to catch up on my studies and end up getting caught up in the gaining of the knowledge."  
  
"What were you studying" Cordy asked, "How to get laid?"  
  
"Cordy" Buffy yelled throwing her a glare.  
  
"What?" Cordelia questioned innocently.  
  
"I'm allowed to go out for one night out of the year and not have to tell any of you where I was." Buffy said feeling frustrated.  
  
"She's right" Anya chipped in, "If Buffy wants to go boink a hot rock star she should be allowed."  
  
"Yeah, Hey!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"What? Are you telling me you stayed out all night and didn't boink him?" Anya asked.  
  
At this question Buffy blushed, "I knew it" Cordy stated triumphantly.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy" Tara said breaking her silence, "If you wanna go out once in a while you can just tell me and I'll watch Dawn for you."  
  
Buffy smiled at Tara, "Thanks"  
  
"I could also baby-sit if you want" Xander offered, "Me and Dawn can have another Life tournament, it's been a while since the last one"  
  
"Yeah and that is because I kicked your ass!" Dawn said gleefully.  
  
"Language" Buffy scolded.  
  
"You know we're just giving you a hard time, because that's what best friends do," Cordelia said with a grin.  
  
"If so then I don't really want best friend." Buffy said jokingly.  
  
"Oh come on, you love us" Willow said as she gave Buffy a hug.  
  
"I know" Buffy said as she returned the hug, soon there was a big group hug, dynamic thing going on.  
  
"You guys are pathetic" Dawn said as she walked out of the room to go watch some T.V. The group then broke apart looking bashful for a minute then shrugging it off and hugging again.  
  
The gang decided to hang out at Buffy's house that day and was later joined by Oz. They all decided to have a board game tournament, after Xander brought it up it sounded fun.  
  
They decided to play Scrabble, Life, Candy Land, Hi Ho Cherrio, Chutes and Ladders, and Twister. Technically Twister was not a board game but a whole lot of fun.  
  
They played games until around six o'clock when they all started to get hungry.  
  
"Who's up for pizza?" Xander asked as his stomach growled.  
  
Everyone's hand shot up. "Ok, I'll go get some, one with cheese, one with everything, one with all meats imaginable, and my personal favorite . . . pineapples and anchovies, with extra cheese." Xander said receiving disgusted looks from the gang.  
  
"I'll go with you" Oz offered.  
  
"OK, ready" Xander asked pulling himself up from the floor and receiving a nod of the head from Oz. As the two opened the door a slightly surprised Spike was standing there.  
  
"Is Buffy here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buff" Xander called as he held out his hand, welcoming Spike into the house.  
  
"Yeah" Buffy said as she entered the hallway and saw a very, very handsome looking Spike standing there.  
  
"'Ello luv" Spike said shyly.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said with equal shyness.  
  
"I was wondering if I could take you out tonight?" Spike questioned nervously.  
  
Buffy turned towards the entrance of the living room to see all the girls standing there giving her the thumbs up.  
  
"Well, I was gonna stay here and have pizza with my friends, but if they don't mind . . . " Buffy trailed off.  
  
"No, we don't mind at all" Cordy quickly filled in for her, "Feel free to go Buff"  
  
"Nice to know I'm so wanted" Buffy said sarcastically. "So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Surprise" Spike answered.  
  
"Well just give me a minute to change, okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll wait" Spike said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, girls would you mind helping me?" Buffy asked throwing them a 'please help me find something to wear when I have no clue what he has in mind' look.  
  
With that all the girls except Dawn were up the stairs, Dawn chose to stay down and talk, or stare at Spike.  
  
Anya, Willow, Tara, and Cordelia all helped Buffy find an outfit that was semi-formal and semi-casual.  
  
"How do I look?" Buffy asked standing in front of them in a pair of white cargo capris, black heels and a black halter-top.  
  
"Great" Cordy said with an approving smile.  
  
"He's gonna swoon" Willow said also smiling.  
  
Buffy turned to Tara and Anya and got a nod and smile from Tara and saw that Anya was cleaning under her nails. Oh well she thought, three out of four isn't so bad.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs to see Dawn and Spike laughing about something.  
  
"You ready?" Buffy asked interrupting the two's conversation.  
  
Spike looked up and saw Buffy standing there looking gorgeous, "You look amazing luv, let's go"  
  
"Okay" Buffy said as Spike linked together the pair's arms. He opened the door for her to reveal a startled looking man.  
  
Buffy ran into the man's arms embracing him in a tight hug. The man looked like he was in a little pain but had a huge smile on his face when Buffy hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked with a smile.  
  
"Boss told me that I could take a little break and I thought to myself what do I wanna do? And the first thing that popped into my mind was Buffy Summers." The man answered.  
  
"Oh my god! I missed you so much!" Buffy yelled happily throwing herself into his arms yet again.  
  
Spike was getting rather annoyed with her behavior and decided to interrupt the two by tapping Buffy on the shoulder."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Spike. Spike this is Lindsey, Lindsey this is Spike" Buffy said introducing the two.  
  
IMPORTANT: Hope you liked and thanks for reading! I'll put the two together if you don't review, no I won't . . .yes I will. I hope you guys are all enjoying the way the story's turning out. Tell me any suggestions you might have or what you want me to do differently. So please, please keep reading the story and. . . Be Kind Review 


	7. I Touch Myself

"Hi" Lindsey greeted Spike and shook his hand.  
  
Spike shook it back, all the while feeling a little awkward about who this guy was and why Buffy was so excited to see him.  
  
"It's been so long Lindsey" Buffy said waving him into the living room. The girls all started to come downstairs when they heard the commotion.  
  
"I know" Lindsey agreed with a nod of the head, "Wolfram and Hart just works me so damn hard"  
  
"Oh My God Lindsey" Cordelia yelled hurling herself into his arms. "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
Lindsey smiled and Cordelia pulled away to continue talking but was interrupted by Willow, Dawn, Tara, and Anya running over to hug him.  
  
"Hey guys" Lindsey said while having some trouble breathing, "Good to see you too, but kinda having an issue with the breathing."  
  
"Sorry" the all mumbled sheepishly as they pulled away.  
  
"So how long are you in town for?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I don't know, probably two weeks or so." Lindsey answered.  
  
"Great, plenty of time to catch up" Willow chirped.  
  
"So, where are Xander and Oz?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"They're getting pizza for dinner." Tara said breaking her silence.  
  
"Yeah, you can stay if you want." Dawn offered.  
  
"That sounds great and knowing the way you guys order there will probably be a lot." Lindsey chuckled.  
  
"Damn straight" Willow said with mock seriousness.  
  
"Good, as long as I don't have to eat Xander's anchovy and pineapple pizza with extra cheese." Lindsey said with a look of disgust.  
  
"We wouldn't do that to you." Willow said with a smile.  
  
"We should though!" Buffy said with a smile receiving a look from everyone. "I mean you don't call or write. How were we supposed to know you were all right?"  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy" Lindsey said with fake sincerity, "I don't know what I was thinking, it's just your beauty stunned me so that I didn't know how to act around you and therefore couldn't make contact with you for fear of my babbling stupidity."  
  
"Well then, I suppose since it was because of my stunning beauty then I can let it slide" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Good" Lindsey agreed as he wiped fake sweat off his eyebrow.  
  
Just then Oz and Xander entered the house carrying their dinner, "We bear pizza." Xander said in his best soldier impersonation.  
  
"That we do" Oz agreed.  
  
As Xander stepped into the living room he saw Lindsey sitting on the couch. "Lindsey!" Xander yelled running into his arms then quickly retracting and opting for a manly pat on the back instead.  
  
Lindsey laughed at this and greeted the solemn Oz with a nod of the head. Oz nodded back. It was a bonding moment to remember.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Xander asked, still shell shocked by seeing him.  
  
"Got a vacation and decided to visit some of my favorite people." Lindsey answered.  
  
"Would I by chance be one of those?" Xander asked obviously smitten by his old friend.  
  
"Hey Xander! Remember me your girlfriend! The one who will not let you go all gay on us now." Cordy said not pleased with his girlish behavior.  
  
"Hey!" Willow said with a stern look.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with you being gay" Cordy quickly amended, "However there is something wrong with my boyfriend being gay."  
  
"Sorry" Xander said looking at his feet.  
  
"Boy" Lindsey said breaking Cordelia's Glare-a-thon, "You sure got him wrapped around your finger."  
  
"I know" Cordelia agreed with a smile.  
  
The room lapsed into silence for a moment but Spike decided to break his silence and ease the questions going through his head, "So how do you all know each other?"  
  
"Oh we go way back" Dawn said receiving strange looks from everyone in the room, "Well at least they do"  
  
"Lindsey moved here from New York during our sophomore year at Sunnydale High and we quickly accepted him into our group." Willow said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah we did!" Cordy agreed receiving questioning looks from the group, "What? He was hot!"  
  
"Thanks Cordy" Lindsey said.  
  
"Tact" Xander said to Cordy, "Tact, remember that word that we talked about, it was tact."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry do you want some alone time with your boyfriend." Cordelia replied snidely. With that Xander quickly walked over to the armchair and sat down muttering about Cordy finding herself a new boy toy.  
  
"Anyways," Buffy continued, "Lindsey moved here and we got along great. We accepted him into our group but then he went back to New York for college and left us, bastard."  
  
Lindsey smiled to Buffy and she returned the smile, "You were so mad at me, you had the biggest crush on me." Lindsey said with an accusing grin.  
  
"I did not!" Buffy protested feebly.  
  
"Yes you did!" Everyone else in the room that knew this fact yelled, basically everyone but Spike.  
  
"Fine, but come on he was like this big city guy. I remember I used to go home and listen to that song 'I Touch Myself'. Of course I had no idea what it meant." Buffy quickly tried to amend receiving disturbed looks from the others in the room.  
  
Spike didn't like this, not at all. Buffy's old crush comes back right when him and Buffy were getting close and now he has to come and ruin everything . . .bastard.  
  
Spike decided now was the opportune moment to get Buffy to leave. "Buffy you think we should get going now?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Spike. I got so caught up," Buffy said as she walked over to him and took his hand, "Do you think we could do this another night? I mean I really hate to do this to you but . . . it's just I haven't seen Lindsey in so long and I really wanted to catch up with him, if that's okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Spike said disappointedly as he headed for the door.  
  
Buffy ran up to Spike and grabbed him by the shoulder; "You can stay with us if you want?" Buffy offered shyly.  
  
This offer made Spike feel a little better and he might as well at least be with her while she's with her old crush. "Sure . . .that'd be nice" Spike said with a forced smile.  
  
The group all decided to eat the pizzas now and catch up on what has happened since the last time they talked. The night progressed smoothly; hell Spike was actually beginning to like Lindsey. He could see why Buffy and her friends did as well, he was funny, nice, and I guess if you like the male specimen thing, he was good-looking.  
  
They had told stories from their high school years that featured them all doing crazy stunts and antics. Spike enjoyed hanging out with Buffy's friends. They were nice and. . . well . . .wholesome.  
  
Spike was most definitely used to the rock star types, not the let's hang out and have pizza at home types. But it was a nice change; he just wondered how long this feeling would last.  
  
" . . .and then Lindsey, Buffy, and Xander climbed through the window and fell on this pie that Buffy's mom had made and woke up the whole house." Willow finished as the gang laughed at the memory.  
  
The laughter was soon broken by Lindsey's cell phone ringing. "Do you mind?" He questioned.  
  
"Not at all" Buffy answered, "You can go into the kitchen if you want some privacy."  
  
"Thanks" Lindsey smiled, "It's probably just my boss asking where we keep the extra pens or something. I shouldn't be long"  
  
"Don't worry take your time." Buffy said.  
  
The gang continued talking about their favorite times.  
  
"I'm gonna go get another beer." Spike said getting up.  
  
"I can get it for you if you want." Buffy offered as she started to rise.  
  
Spike gently pushed her down, "Don't worry, I got it. Anyone else need anything?"  
  
Everyone mumbled no's and Spike started his journey to the kitchen. Spike heard Lindsey talking on the phone but Lindsey didn't see him.  
  
" . . .she won't even see it coming. I'm gonna sweep her from right under her fucking feet. Trust me by the end of this week Buff's coming back with me, I'll woo her once again and make her fall for me all over again. Don't worry; she's putty when it comes to me. She's some very valuable putty."  
  
With that Lindsey shut off his phone and turned around to see an angry looking Spike standing there.  
  
"Hey," Lindsey said feigning innocence, "Buffy send you in to find me?"  
  
"What the fuck was that about?" Spike asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Were you listening in on my conversation? That's not very polite." Lindsey said with an evil grin.  
  
"Your plan, whatever the hell it is, will never work! I'll tell her about your phone call" Spike said snidely.  
  
"And she'll believe you?" Lindsey laughed, "I've known her way longer then you, she trusts me. You however are just some drugged up rock star that's out of his fucking mind with jealousy. You got nothing on me"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on in here?" Buffy asked as she entered the kitchen to see what was taking so long.  
  
"Nothing" Lindsey grinned at Buffy, "Just finding out a little more about Spike."  
  
"Oh" Buffy said with a curious smile. "You wanna go back out there with the gang."  
  
"Nothing sounds better," Lindsey said as he linked his arm with Buffy and the two headed out to the living room. "Coming Spike?" Lindsey called after him throwing a grin to the very pissed off Spike.  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Hope you all liked the story! I know I made Lindsey evil, what did you think he would be nice? Come on! Well anyways hope you all like and please review and tell me if you do or if you don't. And feel free to give suggestions! Anyways thanks so much for reading and. . . Be Kind Review. 


	8. Vote No On Hilton Sisters

The rest of the night went over pretty smoothly, well all things considered. Lindsey was being pretty touchy-feely with Buffy and this was not going over well with Spike. However Buffy didn't notice this because she was just so happy to have "one of her bestest friends back". Spike wanted to heave.  
  
He knew that he had to tell Buffy what he had heard Lindsey say on the phone, but the question was: Would she believe him?  
  
The gang was getting ready to leave and saying their good-byes, Dawn had already gone upstairs for bed.  
  
"So Lindsey, where are you staying while your in town?" Xander questioned as him and Cordelia headed for the door.  
  
"Sunnydale Motel" Lindsey answered with a shrug, "not the best but I'm only gonna be sleeping there."  
  
"Yuck, that place is disgusting" Cordelia shuddered at the thought of staying in a cockroach infested place.  
  
"Agreed, I'd rather stay at the Hilton a couple miles outside of town and support the Hilton sisters then stay there." Buffy said also shuddering, however from thinking about Paris and Nikki.  
  
"Well that wouldn't be getting the real Sunnydale feel" Lindsey joked.  
  
"Neither is cockroaches, how bout you just stay here?" Buffy offered.  
  
"No I couldn't I wouldn't want to impose." Lindsey said kindly denying the offer but on the inside thrilled that his plan was working so fast.  
  
"It wouldn't be imposing, you can sleep on the coach." Buffy said trying to make the couch look appealing, "I'd offer you a room but Willow and Tara have the master bedroom now and Dawn and I take up the other ones. But the couch is so comfortable. Emphasis on the comfortable."  
  
"Well if you don't mind" Lindsey said shyly.  
  
"Nonsense" Willow added, "the more the merrier."  
  
"Yeah and it'll give us more time to catch-up" Tara said.  
  
"Okay then, let me just go grab my bags from the car" Lindsey said as he stepped out the door with Xander and Oz trailing to help him with his stuff.  
  
"We're gonna go to bed you guys" Willow said after whispering something to Tara.  
  
"Ok" Buffy said giving them each a hug, "night"  
  
"See you in the morning" Willow responded, and leaned out the doorframe and yelled out to the guys, "Night guys"  
  
"Night Willow" Xander said as he trudged up the steps with one of Lindsey's bags.  
  
"Night Will" both Oz and Lindsey answered.  
  
The two girls went upstairs.  
  
"Well I think we're gonna call it a night as well." Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah night guys" Xander agreed and the two were off.  
  
"We're heading as well," Anya, said, "I have some other ideas for the night that shall have pleasurable consequences."  
  
"Night" Oz agreed with a slight blush.  
  
"Bye guys!" Buffy yelled after their retreating form.  
  
This left only Spike, Buffy, and Lindsey in a very, very awkward moment.  
  
"So . . ." Buffy started.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom" Lindsey said, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Nope, you remember where it is?" Buffy questioned.  
  
Lindsey pointed up the stairs and Buffy nodded her head in confirmation.  
  
"So . . ." Buffy started once again.  
  
"Yeah" Spike agreed.  
  
"I'm really sorry your surprise got ruined" Buffy told him apologetically.  
  
"No big deal" Spike said while having an inner debate on when to bring up the whole hearing Lindsey talk about some plan on the phone that didn't sound like it would end good. "I have to tell you something" No time like the present.  
  
"Yeah" Buffy asked.  
  
"Can we go outside, it's kinda private" Spike whispered.  
  
Buffy looked around the room failing to see who was going to listen to the conversation, "Um . . .Spike" Buffy said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"I know it's just I don't want anyone to accidentally hear what I have to tell you." Spike said feeling nervous.  
  
"Ok then, we can go outside on the porch." Buffy offered and the two headed to the back.  
  
The two entered the porch and sat on the bench together. It seemed so weird that twenty-four hours ago they were at his house doing . . .well you know. And now there was an unsettling silence around them. Buffy didn't know what Spike had to tell her but she could tell that he was tense and this made her nervous. She wasn't sure if he was mad about the Lindsey situation or what but she wasn't too keen on finding out.  
  
Spike decided to break the silence; "You remember when I went into the kitchen to get a drink when Lindsey was on the phone?"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well I heard him talking, on no fault of my own," Spike quickly added, "And he said something that I think you need to know."  
  
"Well what is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike ringed his hands together nervously, "Well he started talking about how he was gonna have you going back with him to L.A. by the end of the week at the rate things were going and how you were very valuable to him and. . ."  
  
***Buffy's Bathroom***  
  
Lindsey was brushing his teeth with a happy smile on his face. He knew that Spike would tell Buffy what he had overheard and this didn't really bother him.  
  
He knew he had he charm to win Buffy over and he was confident in himself and come on Spike and Buffy had only been dating for a little while.  
  
What reason did she have to believe him? He was probably just jealous of little old me. She isn't bright enough to believe him or see through my fake charm.  
  
And with that he rinsed off the toothbrush out of his mouth and smiled his charming smile to the mirror and left.  
  
***Buffy's Porch***  
  
Spike had finished telling Buffy what he had heard and she seemed pretty shell-shocked.  
  
"Wow" Buffy stated for the twelfth time.  
  
"Yeah" Spike agreed.  
  
"That's definitely not something Lindsey would say" Buffy said for the tenth time.  
  
"Yeah" Spike agreed, although he really didn't know Lindsey.  
  
"I mean I just can't believe he would do something like this" Buffy said.  
  
"I know, I mean he seemed nice," Spike agreed.  
  
"No I mean he wouldn't do something like this" Buffy said feeling angry.  
  
***Buffy's Stairs***  
  
Lindsey walked down the stairs with an extra bounce in his step. He was feeling good, really good.  
  
He walked into the living room and put his toothbrush back in his suitcase and then sat down on the couch.  
  
Lindsey turned the T.V. on and scanned the channels, finally settling on an old episode of M*A*S*H.  
  
He was getting into the episode when a teary-eyed Buffy walked into the hallway followed by a sad looking Spike.  
  
"Leave" Buffy said not throwing a second glance his way.  
  
Spike walked out the door without a fight, this surprised Lindsey but he didn't comment on it.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong" Lindsey asked ready to swoop in and be the comforting hero.  
  
"Nothing, just something Spike said" Buffy said as she headed for the stairs, "Night"  
  
"Night" Lindsey replied, stunned that she didn't fall into his arms and tell him the story of what the evil boyfriend told her. Oh well, plan will still work.  
  
Buffy reached the top of the stairs with a smile to herself and woke up Dawn and headed into Willow and Tara's room to make a call, no one else would be going in that room tonight.  
  
***Wes & Spike's Apartment***  
  
"Hey" Wes said getting up from the couch where a pretty brunette was sitting, "This is Fred"  
  
"Hi" Spike said giving her his charming smile and shaking her hand. "Sorry I've had a rough night, I'm gonna head to bed okay?"  
  
"Sure" Wes said with a nod.  
  
"Nice meeting you" Fred called after him.  
  
"You too" Spike responded.  
  
"Must have had a long night" Wes responded as him and Fred returned to the movie that was on T.V.  
  
Spike lay on his bed when he got into his bedroom thinking about his conversation with Buffy. He felt bad for being cold towards Fred but he had to prepare and his mind was boggled right now.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
"Wow" Xander said.  
  
"Second that" Cordelia added.  
  
Even Oz looked shocked, which was saying a lot.  
  
The gang was all sitting in the living room listening to what Buffy had to tell them. They all congregated after their workdays had ended for a Scooby meeting. And this was the only time when Lindsey was out of the house; he was having dinner with some old friends that the Scoobs never really liked.  
  
"Well, we'll help" Xander stated firmly.  
  
"Yeah, who does he think he is" Willow said with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Knew I could count on you. So . . .let's make it up to him" Buffy continued.  
  
Later that night Buffy was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes that the gang had used.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Lindsey said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hey" Buffy said startled, "Didn't hear you come in. How was dinner?"  
  
"It was fine" Lindsey said as he walked over to the sink to help Buffy with the dishes.  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm almost done." Buffy said kindly refusing his offer of help.  
  
"Nonsense" Lindsey said not backing down from his offer.  
  
The two finished the dishes in companionable silence.  
  
"So . . .wanna watch some T.V. with me?" Lindsey offered.  
  
"No I'm pretty tired" Buffy said as she headed towards the stairs leaving a disappointed and doubting Lindsey. "Oh I forgot to tell you, tomorrow we're having a get together type thing here with a whole bunch of people you were friends with and what not. Should be a hoot"  
  
"Sounds great" Lindsey said with his hopes rising again.  
  
"I knew you'd love it" Buffy said with a huge smile, "Night"  
  
"Night" Lindsey said with a smile.  
  
That night Lindsey went to bed a happy man.  
  
***Magic Box***  
  
The next morning the gang was all meeting at the Magic Box and taking the day off from work to plan. Dawn was even allowed to stay home from school, but just this once.  
  
"Ok so everything is ready for tonight?" Buffy asked nervously.  
  
"You betcha" Cordy said with a false enthusiasm.  
  
"Come on Cordy it wasn't that bad" Xander said trying to comfort his girlfriend.  
  
"Not that bad! I had to cook, how could that not be bad?" Cordelia yelled attracting some looks from the customers.  
  
Buffy and Anya decided to keep the Magic Box open because, well, Anya wanted more money.  
  
"Cordy calm down" Willow said, "I had to do way more then you"  
  
"Oh yeah, computer stuff, so hard for you" Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey this was tough business but everything's set up." Willow replied.  
  
The Scoobies went along discussing the plans for tonight the rest of the afternoon because they wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
***Wes & Spike's Apartment***  
  
"Hey man" Wes said as he walked into the entrance of Spike's room.  
  
"Hey" Spike answered while buttoning up his shirt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wes asked.  
  
"Nothing," Spike quickly replied receiving a yeah-right look from Wes, "nothing, just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Ok" Wes said, "Where you going?"  
  
"Party" Spike responded.  
  
***Buffy's House***  
  
"This is great you guys" Lindsey said. "Thanks so much"  
  
"No problem" Xander replied with dripping kindness. "Anything for our friend Lindsey."  
  
As he said this he received a strange look from Lindsey and an elbow in the stomach from Cordelia.  
  
"What?" Xander asked Cordy.  
  
"Nothing" Cordelia said with her stern voice, "let's get some food"  
  
With that the two were gone  
  
"Yeah I think we're going to head to the bedroom to do the nasty" Anya said dragging a helpless looking Oz away.  
  
"Those two never stop do they?" Lindsey laughed.  
  
"Nope, we've tried to make them stop" Willow stated firmly, "Nothing works, they're like magnets."  
  
Lindsey laughed, these people were so nice, and he was beginning to remember what it felt like to have true friends. He almost felt bad for what he was gonna do, almost.  
  
The party continued with more people coming and more partying going on. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. That is until Spike decided to show up.  
  
"Buffy can we talk?" Spike said coming up from behind her and interrupting her from her conversation.  
  
"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy said with shock.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Spike stated firmly.  
  
Lindsey noticed Spike enter and saw him walk over to Buffy. Nothing was getting in his way. "Spike I think the lady said no" Lindsey said approaching them from behind.  
  
"Lindsey can you please get him to leave" Buffy said shakily. Lindsey smiled and nodded; finally he got to be the protector. Lindsey grabbed Spike by the arms and pulled him out of the house. He was once again surprised at the argument that he didn't put up.  
  
The two were standing in the yard when Spike swung a right hook at him knocking over the surprised Lindsey.  
  
"You think she won't fucking figure it out" Spike yelled.  
  
"Keep it down. I don't want you to ruin my party" Lindsey laughed as he began to get up but was suddenly stopped by Spike's foot on his chest.  
  
"She's going to find out. I'll make sure of that," Spike said firmly.  
  
"Find out about what?" Lindsey said feigning innocence.  
  
"Find out what? That you plan to take her to fucking L.A. away from her friends and sister and fucking marry her for money. You're right she won't find out," Spike said ridiculously.  
  
"By the time she had any idea what's going on she'll be dead" Lindsey said this all with a smirk. Lindsey took this moment to get up and head back towards the house. As he was walking up an angry looking Buffy walked out.  
  
"Is he leaving?" Buffy asked clutching Lindsey's back as if it were a shield.  
  
"Buffy you have to believe me." Spike pleaded.  
  
"Spike, you heard the girl, she doesn't wanna talk to you" Lindsey said firmly with a smirk.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Spike said with a punch in the air as he retreated around the house.  
  
Lindsey and Buffy headed back inside together as Willow rushed to the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Willow asked looking at Buffy and receiving a nod. "Good well I'm just gonna go check outside and make sure he's gone."  
  
Willow walked over to the tree . . .  
  
The rest of the party went smoothly, everyone was having a good time and Lindsey soon forgot about Spike.  
  
"Excuse me everyone!" Buffy yelled towards the front of the room as everyone quieted down, "As you all know this is a welcome back party for Lindsey, one of my nearest and dearest friends."  
  
There were hoots from the crowd and a smile from Lindsey. Like candy from a baby he thought to himself.  
  
"I know, what a great guy he is" Buffy chuckled, "And to celebrate this great guy we have a video in his honor."  
  
The video played with clips from his friends at the party saying nice things about him.  
  
"Lindsey you were always a great guy and I wish you'd stay in Sunnydale but you're a man of bigger things" Kate finished, one of Lindsey's old friends who now works for Sunnydale P.D. and came to the party right after her shift.  
  
The last part of her raising a drink to him was cut off by an image of Lindsey and Spike in the front lawn.  
  
"She's going to find out. I'll make sure of that," Spike was saying on the screen  
  
"Find out about what?" Lindsey said dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The crowd seemed confused by the tape but all listened intently anyways.  
  
"Find out what? That you plan to take her to fucking L.A. away from her friends and sister and fucking marry her for money. You're right she won't find out," Spike yelled.  
  
"By the time she had any idea what's going on she'll be dead" Lindsey said as the tape went off.  
  
Spike entered from the kitchen with a smirk firmly implanted on his face, "Told you she'd find out"  
  
Spike walked up to Buffy and put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.  
  
Lindsey carefully started backing up but bumped into his friend Kate, the police officer. She whipped out her handcuffs and read him his rights.  
  
"I guess you were right Willow" Cordelia started. "The computer stuff was harder, but good job editing that film. You got a lot of good stuff"  
  
"Thanks Cordy" Willow smiled, "Good dip"  
  
"Buffy come on you know I was just joking" Lindsey pleaded with her.  
  
"Come on Lindsey, you know I'm smarter then that all it took was one call with Dawn's help and I got all the dirt on you."  
  
"Yeah" Dawn said finally making herself seen, "Who knew a Lilo & Stich voice changer could do so much."  
  
The gang was all smiling at him, it felt good to be superior to him for once.  
  
"And I'd say I was pretty believable. I pulled that little scene from the backyard from Jerry McGuire." Spike laughed.  
  
Kate took Lindsey away, glad that she to this party straight from work, in her police squad.  
  
Everyone started to head out after that exciting party.  
  
"Well that was a night I won't soon forget" Xander said.  
  
"Me neither" Willow said.  
  
"I got an idea." Buffy said with a smile, "How bout everyone stays here tonight and I make breakfast in the morning?"  
  
"Sounds good," Everyone said.  
  
"Ok, you guys can sleep down here, blankets are in the hall closet" Buffy said pointing towards the closet  
  
"What about me?" Spike asked with a grin.  
  
"Well you get to stay in my room" Buffy said grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss receiving groans around the room from the gang.  
  
"See I'm not the only one" Anya said with a smile.  
  
"Ha, ha" Buffy said throwing a pillow at her. "Night guys, we're going up"  
  
Everyone said good night and headed towards their respective sleeping areas.  
  
***Buffy's Room***  
  
Spike and Buffy sat on her bed together while holding hands.  
  
"Nice room you got" Spike commented.  
  
"Thanks" Buffy answered nervously.  
  
"I especially like the bed." Spike said with a wolfish grin.  
  
"It's really comfortable" Buffy said as she turned towards him feeling her nervousness drift away.  
  
"I don't know if it's sturdy though" Spike commented knocking on one of the legs.  
  
"We could test it out" Buffy commented with a smile.  
  
"If you want" Spike agreed.  
  
And with that the two tested out the bed and yes, sure enough, it was sturdy.  
  
VERY IMPORTANT:  
  
I hope everyone liked the story, I know this chapter was so long but I wanted to finish most of it today, there's only going to be one more chapter, that would be the epilogue. And I'm only writing this if you guys review and tell me you want an epilogue. By the way this chapter was probably confusing beyond the telling of it but I swear to you it would have made a lot more sense if you could see it. I left a lot of little clues about the gang was plotting throughout the entire story and if you reread it you'll pick them up. Anyways hope you like and if you want either an epilogue (this would feature Buffy on tour with Spike) or and epilogue (Buffy and Spike at the end of his tour) review, I spent a long time on this story so please give me some feedback. Anyways, sorry long and confusing. Hope you liked and thanks for reading.  
  
Be Kind Review 


End file.
